Comfort
by SkullFaerie
Summary: They needed no words. The emotions in their eyes were all they needed to express their feelings. The love, the sorrow, the understanding, the compassion, the contentment, and the gratitude. One-shot, round-robin


**Introduction**: This is a collaborative round-robin fic written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, and forgottendiary with the theme "Comfort" inspired by this image: i34. tinypic. com/ 2uhn335.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces)

**Story 1  
Contributed by: arcangelus, emochinchilia, forgottendiary, steshin **

Sheryl's eyes snapped open, as she was jolted from her slumber by the sound of choked sobs.

She rolled over in bed to find that Alto wasn't there beside her. His half of the bed was in total disarray, his part of the duvet spread out messily next to his disorganized pillow.

She looked over to the window, to find the blue-haired hime standing at the window, facing the moon's light, hunched over, shoulders quaking. Her heart broke with each hiccupped sob emanating from the man she loved.

She went over to his figure, resting her head on his shoulders.

In normal relationships it's the girl who cries and the guy does the comforting. But since when were they in a normal relationship anyways?

At least this small act worked. He did stop crying.

"Shhhh" she whispered into his ear.

To tell the truth, she also felt like crying because of Michel's death. But now, it is not her turn to mourn.

She reached and took alto into her deep embrace.

"Alto..." She murmured softly in his ear, "I'm here..."

That was the only thing she could say. She wanted to say that everything would be all right but she was not someone who could guarantee that. Nobody was. All she could do was hold him, hoping it could help him even just a little. She also wished she could absorb some of his pain as it was painful for her too see him like this.

The scent and feeling of her so close to him started to fill his senses--his skin warm, nose intoxicated, eyes heavy...

"--cided to sing for charity."

Alto barely heard her speak. He should stop this, mind wandering and all.

He nodded once as he slowly turned around, putting his arms around her waist.

"It's the least I can do...seeing how afraid people were at the bunker made me realize that."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner after-"

Sheryl tightened her hold and cut him off, "You came back as you promised. I understand. But please, Alto...don't think it was all your fault."

That was when he broke down.

"He was trying to protect Klan, he was careless, I **was** careless--if only I reached up to hiom earlier! If only those damned bugs quit attacking us!"

He was stuttering, voice raspy and rushed. Sheryl stood still as she listened to each pained word. When he finally stopped, his breathing was heavy and staggered.

"Alto," she softly called his name as she cupped his cheek.

"This is all I can do for you right now…" she closed on him and covered his lips with hers, gentle and fleeting at first. When he showed no signs of reluctance, she prompted his mouth to open, letting her tongue glide in. He welcomed it as his thoughts were drowned out by her comforting presence.

He closed his eyes. They tongue-wrestled for a bit, hands wandering all over each other, feeling the heat growing between them.

Wherever Sheryl touched, was a spark of fire lit on Alto. Yet, tired of being on the receiving side, he soon let his instincts take over.

They broke off the kiss, gasping for air. This time, Alto stared intently into Sheryl's eyes. Under moonlight, his blazing gaze of determination was enough to take her breath away.

They didn't need words to communicate.

Knowing what was about to come, Sheryl nodded, strangely shy under his eyes. Alto closed the gap between them again: mouth against mouth, chest against chest, this time he took the fairy into his own arms and laid her gently on the bed.

His kiss moved from her swollen lips to their corners, then the jaw, then the neck, all in meticulous nips and licks. Her body arched back, giving him more access. She sighed his name under his gentle caress, her hands stroking the back of his neck.

Without her notice, Alto's hands found their way under her nightgown. He slowly stroked her thighs in a mesmerizing rhythm that both filled her with frustration and anticipation.

Sheryl gave soft gasps and moans at the sheer pleasure coming from Alto's ministering hands. She could barely think of anything else other than the heady sensation and heated touches of his hands and lips.

She gave out a sharp cry of pleasure when Alto's fingers slid directly between her legs to her most intimate place.

"Ah...Alto..."

Alto's all knowing fingers caused Sheryl's moans and gasps to increase in volume, pitch, and frequency until she was panting out high notes, reaffirming one of Alto's previous fantasies about the galactic fairy.

...This fantasy just so happened to involve dirty images and how high the pink haired songstress's voice could really go.

Suddenly, Sheryl let out a high scream for a moment, and then collapsed onto the bed, panting with a fine layer of sweet coating her flesh. She quickly recovered, thanks to the conditioning her old exercise regimen gave her, and turned to face Alto, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Mmm...now it's my turn, princess." She purred sensually, winking at the blue-haired kabuki-hime.

Slowly yet deliberately she undid the rest of her nightgown, letting the flimsy piece of clothing fall down her body, revealing...

"Oh god."

Alto moaned before any touching even began. It didn't take Sheryl a lot of effort or a lot of time before she got him naked, on his back, and under her. He's a princess after all, and she...the queen.

He lied there waiting for Sheryl, his cock so hard it hurts. The fairy shot him a wicked grin and moved her mouth towards his hardness, licking her lips on the way. Instead of delving in, as he would expect, she hovered on top of him and opened another wicked smile.

Slowly, she let a drop of saliva drip off the corner of her mouth.

The droplet of moisture took forever to touch alto, and the poor princess nearly screamed upon the burning contact. All that time of military training went down the drains. His hands gripped the bed sheets with all his might, trying to regain as much control as possible.

Unfortunately, the queen was feeling especially creative that night.

She took his stiffness in her hand and descended her mouth just a breath away from him. Her hair cascaded down the sides of her face, falling and lightly touching Alto's thighs. Alto bit his lower lip in frustration, trying to contain himself. But that no longer seemed possible when Sheryl gave his tip a soft lick, causing him to release a strangled moan.

Sheryl continued her pleasurable torture, enjoying the pained sounds of ecstasy from her princess. She began licking at his length before slowly taking him in her mouth.

Alto gasped louder than he would've wanted. Sheryl's mouth was warm, her tongue gently stroking as she started pulling him in and out steadily. She briefly let him go to give something else attention but kept her fingers toying with his manhood's head. Without any prompt, she traced small circles with the tip of her tongue on a ball then giving the other one the same attention sending jolt after jolt of pleasure to every inch of nerve under his skin.

"Sh...she...ryl..." Alto weakly called out in between huffs as he tried with all his might to grab her wrists.

"I...I can't take it anymore, please, I..." he gulped. "I need you, I want you."

Sheryl paused; the consequences of where this was going became clearer to her.

"Alto...but I..."

Alto gave her that stare again; that intent, deep, stare that made her heart quiver.

_Everything is alright_.

Slowly, with trembling hands, she guided his cock into her wet folds. She whimpered at the intruding member, but kept going. After letting Sheryl adjust, Alto took her and held her in his arms again, one arm supporting her, gently moving himself in and out.

"A..alto...al...to...p...please" she moaned in pleasure, her head thrown back, her arms gripping his sweaty body in desperation.

Very much encouraged, Alto took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. With the other hand, he reached down between them to rub her nub.

Sheryl moaned louder; this pleasure was stronger than the one she had experienced earlier. She stroked his back, writhing.

"Alto...more...pp..lease...A..alto" she gasped.

Knowing that this is going nowhere, the pilot stopped, and withdrew. He threw her onto her stomach. Before the fairy can protest in frustration, he thrust his hardness in from the back.

He knew she doesn't want him to be gentle anymore.

Sheryl screamed as Alto penetrated her from behind, starting off slowly, but building up in tempo as he began to thrust into her inner folds faster and faster, his length rubbing her in all the right places.

"A...Alto!" She panted, as she yelped and writhed underneath the hime's body, stretched out on her belly. "H-harder!" She yelled, as he quickly complied and began to pound into her with more intensity.

Her yelps and screams reverberated off the room's walls as their lovemaking caused them both to reach new heights of pleasure, together.

Alto could hear their bloods rushing, hearts' beating and the wet noises they were making. But more importantly, he heard Sheryl sing. Her screams of pleasure and mixed agony were music to his ears. It was the most beautiful song he had ever heard. He closed his eyes tight, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he felt himself succumb to this overwhelming feeling. He was on the brink and so was she...

The pleasure built up to astonishing proportions. It didn't take them long...

"ALTOOOO!"

"SHERYYYYLLL!! AHHHHHHH!"

Their screams hung in midair as their bodies went out of control.

Its like flying...flying so high...so fast...and then plunging down...faster.

It took some time before they became sane again.

Out of breath and enery, Alto with reluctantly pulled out from their really awkward position so the fairy can at least breathe. In normal situations anyways, he preferred to stay inside until Sheryl starts to complain about his weight or falls asleep.

With his remaining strength, he pulled the limp body of Sheryl close to him. He turned her around so that their bare chests are touching. She absent-mindedly played with a strand of his hair while he kissed her forehead.

Sheryl leaned into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around her blue-haired hime, hugging him tightly. Alto leaned into the top of her head, smiling as he caught the scent of assorted tropical fruit. He pulled back and looked her in the eye, their foreheads meeting.

They needed no words. The emotions in their eyes were all they needed to express their feelings. The love, the sorrow, the understanding, the compassion, the contentment, and the gratitude.

In silence, Alto listened to Sheryl's soft breathing.

Her sleeping face glowing with contentment. She had fallen asleep with a smile.

And so would Alto.


End file.
